Kitsune Anbu Kousei
by IfakeoutI
Summary: Naruto is given a mask that had not been used by any Anbu member since the Kyuubi attack, will he rise, and bring pride to the mask like all the other Fox of Anbu, or bring more shame to the mask of his forefathers


**Kitsune Anbu ****Kousei**** (Fox Anbu Rebirth) **

Ok here we go I am trying to make a descent story and now I have some experience under my belt so here we go again. I am honestly working on my grammar and punctuation. Also please tell me if something is wrong with the chap in your review, but please not to brutal.

**Important: should the Anbu with the snake mask be called snake or cobra**

**The Tattoo**

When you join the Anbu, you no longer exist; you are a shadow that sits in the dark waiting for the Hokage to give you a mission, then you exist, but only to make someone who was in existence just vanish off the face of the world, and that was the new path Naruto Uzumaki chose.

Naruto woke up doing his usual morning routine making some ramen, taking a bath, and getting ready for the day. Naruto was making his way to his closet, and opening it Naruto peered inside finding his new setup. After years of being unprepared Naruto had decided to get some containers, which held all of his essentials like his kunai, shuriken, toxins, and his newly acquired Anbu ops standard gear.

Naruto took out his mask and gave it a glare; the mask was that of a kitsune it looked like any other mask for an Anbu, but for Naruto it was a symbol of his past, present, and future.

The mask seemed to be smirking at Naruto it was beginning to really piss him off. _'This is her sick idea of a joke, what a bitch.'_

Remembering his graduation from Anbu were he was introduced to his squad and squad leader, she had given him this damn mask out of all the others it could have been, but no she gives him a kitsune mask.

The mask never lost that smirk it seemed like it was made like that, he even tried to see if it was a genjutsu but when he tried to dispel it nothing happened it just kept that mocking smirk. Deciding it was time to head out Naruto fixed the mask onto his face, when he was sure the mask was in place he went to the mirror to see how he looked. It being the first time he looked at himself with his mask on Naruto was surprised, he looked feral, strong, deadly, but most of all he saw in the mirror what regular men would have nightmares about in their dreams and say they saw the devil in their sleep.

The mask looked like it was made in the deepest pit of the nine hells. It had a read gleam in its eye sockets, a demonic grin, and it seemed if you looked into its eyes long enough it made an illusion of blood running down his mouth/nozzle.

Inside Naruto could hear the Kyuubi laughing and howling how he kept appearing in Naruto's life.

"**It seems you will never get rid of me now, huh kit," said the Kyuubi howling in pleasure at how Naruto's past always came back to haunt him. "I will never let you know peace kami himself has doomed you to a life of misery ku ku ku."**

Naruto sighed and began to ignore the fox, Naruto would never admit it but the Kyuubi was right he would probably never know peace thanks to him. Naruto just kept staring into the mirror and lost track of time, by the time he noticed that he was staring intently at the mask it was already getting late and he still needed to get his Anbu tattoo.

Naruto was putting on his fishnet undershirt until he heard a knock on the door. He put on a his chest plate, and made his way over to the door, opening it he saw one of his new teammates at the door

"Are you ready Naruto-san," asked cat.

"Yea, sorry about being late I was just thinking can you go ahead to the meeting point and tell the others I will be their shortly," asked Naruto.

Naruto continued to put on his gear. Once he was done Naruto made his way to were he was suppose to get his Anbu tattoo officially making him an Anbu who was loyal to Konoha, and those who inhabited her walls.

Naruto was walking down a street when he noticed a couple on a date who he knew, both Neji and Tenten had started to date each other shortly after he was drafted into Anbu training, and they both seemed to be having a good time with each other. _'I wonder if I could have a relationship like that,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Inside his mind the Kyuubi was laughing, and yelling at Naruto telling him he was foolishly giving himself false hope.

"**Don't give yourself false hope kit it will only kill you slowly on the inside, then it won't be any fun killing you on the outside."**

'_Hope is what gives me reason to keep going without it I am nothing but an "object" that kills with no reason other than they are ordered to.'_

"**Very well, hold onto your pathetic dream your world will soon crash down on your head, and when that happens. I will be let free to feel warm freshly drawn blood on my claws again, and the first ones to die will be your so called precious people as I kill them in your body," **yelled the Kyuubi.

Naruto always told himself to ignore the Kyuubi, and his speeches that he gave to make Naruto feel like crap, well that was easier said than done the fox never gives up, and eventually gets under his skin, and this was one of those moments.

Naruto kept on moving passing up the couple, and continued down the road not being noticed by either one of them because of his mask.

'_Was that no couldn't have been I must be over thinking,'_ thought the Hyuuga prodigy.

Naruto was now a block away from Anbu HQ where he was to get his tattoo. Naruto was about to go inside, until the Anbu who saw over his training appeared.

"Hello Dog-senpai," Naruto said while giving dog a bow in respect. **(A/N Kakashi has not told him that he is dog yet also when he has the mask he will be referred to as dog)**

"Hello kitsune-san," said Dog.

"With no disrespect Dog-san I want to know, why you are here," asked Naruto.

"Can't I come see one of the best Anbu that ever came out of the program, and who's training was my responsibility get his tattoo officially making him my equal," asked Dog.

"It would be and honor Dog-senpai," Naruto said giving him another bow.

Dog raised his hand telling him to knock off the 'I am not worthy crap' after all he wasn't a certain Uchiha who needed every step he took to be blessed and purified.

Naruto nodded and both Anbu walked inside the base.

:::::: Deep inside Anbu HQ ::::::

Two Anbu members were getting all the things needed to brand their new member with the Anbu tattoo, and making him an honorary Anbu member, and part of the team.

The cat masked Anbu was setting up the restraining seals, while she was doing this a snake masked Anbu was making sure the jutsu on the ink that was used to make the tattoo was done properly so nothing would go wrong. **(A/N a cookie for who ever can get who is behind the snake mask you will never guess right. Umm yea… -.-)**

The cat Anbu was now done with the seals, and was heading over to the snake masked Anbu to see how her work was going.

Cat looked at how Snake was preparing the ink and noticed she was adding other ingredients Cat looked at her fellow Anbu and knew she had a grin behind that mask, of hers. With a sigh Cat asked, "Snake, if I may ask you what you are doing?"

:::::: With Dog and Naruto ::::::

Both dog, and Naruto where walking down a flight of stairs going underground leading to the basement of the Anbu HQ were, most of the need to know basis documents, and torturing cells where.

"So, Dog-senpai what did you do after the ceremony," asked Naruto.

"Hmm, well I just went to a bar, had some thing to drink, and went over some reports from other Anbu, why you ask."

Naruto shrugged, and realized they where coming up on the room, where they did the branding.

Naruto stopped at the door, and realized he had no clue how this was suppose to happen, taking a deep breath he grabbed the knob, and opened the door revealing both cat and snake along with some other junk in the room.

Once Naruto's eyes fell upon snake he was already thinking of running, but seeing the seals, and a chair with straps he would have run if Dog wasn't blocking the doorway.

"It is nice of you two to join us Dog and Fox, now if you don't mind I want to get on with the torturing I mean branding if you don't mind," said Snake with a smirk.

Naruto gave a gulp and looked to the door, only for it to be blocked by Dog.

"Now come on Naruto it won't be that bad," said Dog not really sure because, well because it was Snake they were talking about.

"Yea, come on Foxy it won't be that bad, I promise not to bite, at least not a lot," said Snake, whispering the last part.

Naruto, who was thanking Kami that there was a mask on his face because of the dark red blush that could match Hinata's could only gulp, and nod his head.

Dog shook his head and motioned Cat, and Snake to get along with the branding.

Once they got the ok both female Anbu put on serious expressions, even the playful Snake got serious.

Naruto sat in the chair only for its hidden seals to glow, and invisible straps bind him to the chair to his shock.

"Wh-what the hell is going on," he said in a panicked voice.

"Nothing Kitsune-kun just a precaution to make sure you're a good boy," said Snake as she rubbed Naruto's cheek making it hard for him to resist the feeling to moan at her touch.

Snake gave an amused giggle "Aww did I make the big bad Fox go into heat."

Naruto gave a grunt as a response, much to Snake's pleasure.

"Ok Snake I believe you tortured the young man enough don't you," asked Kakashi.

Snake just flicked him off, and dipped the brush into the ink in the jar.

Snake made the Konoha Anbu symbol on Naruto's right shoulder, and checked it to make sure it was perfect when she was sure all was good she set the brush down, which confused the now instated blonde.

"Was that all seriously," he asked since all the equipment around him made it look like they were going to restrain him for torture.

"Oh, hell no that was just marking you as an Anbu the real thing that shows you have a pair will start when Dog gets done with those hand signs," said Snake who pointed behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around, and sure enough there stood Dog going through some hand signs. Once done with the hand signs Dog put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and told him this was going to hurt 'a lot,' which made him gulp.

After Kakashi pulled his hand back Naruto began to thrash around in pain, making the chair shake even though it was nailed to the floor.

Soon Naruto's body went limp, and he was left unconscious.

"Snake, you did something to the ink didn't you," asked Dog.

"Now Dog would I ever do something like that," said the Anbu.

Both Dog, and Cat gave her a nod which made the Snake masked Anbu chuckle.

"Ok maybe I gave the big guy a little special treatment, but nothing the big bad Kitsune can't handle, I think," she said the last part not to sure.

Both Dog and Cat gave her a shake of their head showing they were not pleased.

"Oh come on Dog you know you cant baby the kid anymore cut the umbilical cord," said Snake.

"What are you talking about," Dog said even though he had an idea where she was getting to.

"We all know it wasn't by chance you got to train the boy, you put your name forward, and pulled a lot of strings to become his Anbu sensei," said Snake.

Dog looked at the boy that was thrashing in his unconsciousness, and gave a sigh, tilting his head to look at Snake, and gave her a simple shrug telling her she was right.

"Even though you are right Snake the boy has potential, and who better than the Copy Cat ninja train the next well known shinobi of Konogakure."

"You sure got a lot of trust in this boy Dog I hope you're right because it will be your head on the line when he fails," said Snake.

Dog was about to say something until Fox began to open his eyes, he looked around the room, and saw his new teammates one was Dog a man he could trust, Cat who seemed alright, and last but not least Snake who even though had a mask on Naruto could tell she was smirking.

"Had a nice wet dream huh Fox-kun hope I was in it."

Naruto turned to glare at Snake who gave him a chuckle in return.

"Now is that any way to look at your superior, huh," she said using rank to piss him off.

"No Snake-san," he replied with much distaste.

"Good now be a good boy, and let's get out of here I need a drink," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Don't worry about her she will grow on you… eventually," said Dog who turned to Cat who nodded to show she agreed.

Naruto turned to look at the woman in question he glared into her back, until he noticed she had a shake in her walk and couldn't help but look down more to stare at her hips.

Both Cat and Dog saw where he was staring, both giving two different reactions, Cat gave a "hmph", and walked out of the room, while Dog gave him a pat on the shoulders, and guided him towards the bar they were all heading to.

'_Let's see I have a man who taught me all I now about being an Anbu who's face I have never seen yet, a woman who obviously likes to be independent, and last but not least a flirting Snake.'___"Yep one hell of a team," he said as Dog dragged him to the bar.

'_Hmm I wonder if you can live up to your fathers name as the Fox Anbu Naruto will you be the rebirth of the Fox Anbu, or will you fail to live up to the name… oh well only time will tell us the answer.'_


End file.
